


Dunkelheit

by yuvraj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, But also, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, They simply do the things that must be done, What Have I Done, eruri - Freeform, eruri hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuvraj/pseuds/yuvraj
Summary: Леви стоит на самом краю стены. И если не оборачиваться, то можно представить, что Эрвин просто в привычной ему манере задумался и поэтому молчит, не позволяя себе и минуты отдыха, потому что надо обдумывать план дальнейших действий.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dunkelheit

**Author's Note:**

> не могла не остаться в стороне после того что со мной сделал исаяма и эти двое. попытка вылить хотя бы часть боли в буквы и вложить в это своё видение и хэдканоны.  
> ненавязчиво рекомендую но вовсе не призываю читать под это:  
> rone - human  
> raumskaya - серое небо грязных окон  
> sangam & pixelord - process cold  
> flora - vallmo

Леви стоит на самом краю стены. Где-то за горизонтом начинает восходить солнце. После ночи воздух ещё прохладный, лёгкий ветер колышет край видавшего виды плаща, всё вокруг кажется таким обманчиво _спокойным и умиротворённым_.

Откуда у него ощущение, что всё закончилось?

Уж он-то должен понимать, что это не так.

Облака, освещённые солнцем, медленно плывут над головой, прямо перед ним простор, который, вероятно, пугает всех, кто остался в живых. Неизвестность всегда пугает. Леви не боится, но не осуждает никого, кто это чувствует. Если постараться и позволить усталости завладеть сознанием, чтобы трезво думать не получалось, то можно представить, что он не прошёл через кровавую баню из когда-то живых новобранцев, которые, наверное, надеялись ещё с почестями вернуться домой и рассказать, что с ними было, или просто нажраться, как в последний раз, пытаясь забыть; что не отпускал **_никого_** на верную смерть, всё равно где-то внутри глупо отрицая это всё и надеясь, что пронесёт, что не было… ничего. Если не смотреть вниз, на обломки от домов, разрушенных камнями, или назад, на руины, в которых когда-то жили люди, то можно даже подумать, что Эрвин бы тоже это ощутил. Их осталось так мало, но они живы, и теперь им открыт весь этот горизонт, эта свобода. Эрвин тоже мог представить хотя бы на пару минут, что всё кончилось, и Леви бы простил ему эту слабость.

На самом деле никакого спокойствия не существует.

Оно ушло вместе с Эрвином.

Эрвин был готов умереть за каждого новобранца, который, чувствуя прилив адреналина, перебивающий страх и смешивающийся с ним, кричал, бросаясь в бой. Эрвин был готов умереть за тех, с кем сам давно служил; за тех, кому доверял он и за тех, кто доверял ему. Эрвин был готов умереть за будущее, на которое теперь Леви как будто бы может посмотреть и даже на секунду забыть, что никто не стоит позади и ничего не в порядке. Эрвин был готов умереть за идеи своего отца, за правду, до которой шёл, в самом буквальном смысле, до последнего вздоха.

Леви был готов умереть за Эрвина.

Жив сейчас почему-то он.

Леви стоит на самом краю стены. И если не оборачиваться, то можно представить, что Эрвин просто в привычной ему манере задумался и поэтому молчит, не позволяя себе и минуты отдыха, потому что надо обдумывать план дальнейших действий. И потому что слишком много людей погибло за его идеи. А может быть решил, всё-таки, поспать хотя бы немного. Леви, конечно, присмотрит за ним, и даже повыше натянет плащ, которым Смит укрылся, непонятно, чем движимый.

— Мы сделали его своим личным демоном и собираемся вернуть в этот ад. Он заслужил покой.

Леви не сомневается в своём выборе и руководствуется чувствами. Леви хочет, чтобы новобранец, притащивший Эрвина сюда и сказавший, что добить его было бы слишком милосердно, харкая кровью и задыхаясь, искал заплывшими глазами собственные зубы, упавшие с крыши, на которой они стоят. Он, очевидно, злится, он хочет отомстить за то, что ему самому, как и остальным, было до одури страшно скакать на лошадях на верную смерть, и не было никакого ощущения, что они борются хотя бы за что-то, была только боль. Так об Эрвине Смите говорить нельзя ни одной паскудной мрази, не сделавшей и четверти того, что сделал он. Леви не сомневается в своём выборе, но не позволил бы убить Эрвина никому другому. Жалеть ни о чём нельзя. Он только ещё раз попросит Ханджи, которая тоже не спит, присмотреть за остальными, и спустится к остаткам города внутри стен, позволив себе невероятно отупеть на время и подумать, что Эрвин внезапно встретит его там.

В глазах слезится от ветра, пока он свободно летит вниз со стены, не спеша запускать УПМ.

Он не жалеет о том, что сделал.

Он не может отпустить.

Ещё один раз посмотреть, услышать треск деревянных, уже начавших гнить без должного ухода, полов, подумать, что он слишком громкий (как будто рядом есть ещё кто-то живой) для разведчика, почти захотеть извиниться, что помешал спать, уловить тихий скрип створок окон, слегка открывающихся и закрывающихся от гуляющего сквозняка, увидеть пыль, летающую в воздухе, осторожно подержать за омерзительно холодную руку.

**_у_ ** **_эрвина_ ** **_они всегда тёплые ты же помнишь да_ ** **_? конечно ты помнишь._ **

Коснуться губами такого же холодного лба. Сказать «спи спокойно, Эрвин». Положить рядом голубые колокольчики. Отходить к двери, не сводя с безжизненного тела взгляд, чувствуя, как разрастается дыра внутри.

Леви это злит. Бесит настолько, что он бы избил себя до полусмерти, пытаясь выбить всё это дерьмо. Он терпеть не может нытья и соплей, он терпеть не может, что за время, в течение которого он смеет носить на спине крылья свободы…

**_они не твои это_ ** **_эрвина_ ** **_ты их не заслужил ты даже не принёс ему голову твари которая его убила_ **

… он не понял, что смерть всегда рядом. Рядом настолько, что ему предоставится возможность побывать в обличье палача.

***

Леви стучит в дверь, которую взглядом изучил уже лучше, чем собственную. Словно Эрвин когда-то запрещал ему входить в свой кабинет. Разве что временами, когда он, не выдержав и отодвинув бумаги подальше, засыпал за столом, надеясь, что затёкшая шея не позволит проспать слишком долго, и из-за этого не мог ласково сказать: «Входи, Леви». Но Леви всё равно входил, когда понял, что если Эрвин не отвечает, то, скорее всего, снова спит не там, где нужно, чтобы разбудить его и безуспешно попытаться отправить в кровать. Леви огибает стол и подходит к нему, зная, куда наступать, чтобы полы не скрипели.

— Эрвин.

Смит медленно открывает глаза. После сна они стеклянные и от этого кажутся ещё более голубыми, чем раньше. А сам Эрвин кажется в разы сильнее уставшим, и это, вероятно, действительно так.

— Я мог бы убить тебя, пока ты так спишь.

— Здравствуй, Леви, — Эрвин слабо улыбается, зная, что это было вместо приветствия. Хочет назвать Леви балдой за то, что он нормально здоровается только по настроению, — С чего бы тебе меня убивать?

Эрвин не ждёт ответа на свой вопрос и хрустит пальцами, а затем тянет руки вверх, чтобы размять мышцы, жмурясь, как кот. Леви отходит и встаёт позади, когда Смит разводит руки в стороны и закидывает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть склонившемуся над ним Аккерману в глаза.

— Всякое может случиться. Ты вот мог подумать, что какой-то крикливый мальчишка сможет превращаться в титана, и будет не единственным, кто умеет так делать?

Леви старается отвечать серьёзно и делать вид, что у этой беседы есть хоть какой-то смысл. Она буквально началась с «я мог бы тебя убить».

— Нет, не мог, — Эрвин, улыбаясь, отвечает очень лениво и ласково. Слегка отодвигает стул, на котором сидит, назад, усаживаясь поудобнее, — Но у тебя всё равно нет причин меня убивать. Иди сюда.

Леви больше ничего не говорит. Перекидывает свою ногу через ноги Эрвина и садится на него, двигаясь ближе, чтобы не соскальзывать. И потому что чем ближе к Эрвину, тем лучше.

В кабинете Смита к этому времени единственным источником освещения была тусклая лампа и иногда свет от луны в окне позади. Леви чувствует руки Эрвина на своих боках, смотрит прямо в невозможно голубые глаза с такими длинными ресницами напротив и хочет сказать, что у Эрвина они самые красивые. Леви никогда не принимает за должное возможность смотреть в них, сколько ему вздумается.

— Эрвин. Ты снова спишь в кабинете.

— Что поделать, —виновато отвечает Смит.

А потом Леви замечает, как Эрвин перестаёт притворяться, что ему неведома усталость на всех возможных уровнях, и он точно знает, что хочет сделать. Не нужно теперь быть кем-то другим. Не нужно даже разговаривать. Леви приходит по ночам именно к такому Эрвину.

Леви берёт его лицо в свои руки и, закрывая глаза, касается своим лбом лба Эрвина.

«Вот так.»

Эрвин Смит стоит на куче трупов. Он почти (а почти ли?) боится когда-нибудь забыть чьё-то лицо, потому что помнить — это лучшее, что он может сделать для тех, кто пожертвовал собой ради того, в чём никто из них не мог быть полностью уверен. Для тех, кто отдал свои сердца лично ему и будущему, которое никто из них не увидит. Ради тех, кто пошёл за ним. Пошёл через страх, через сомнения, но доверял и верил, что Эрвин ведёт их по правильному пути.

Сейчас, чувствуя Леви так близко, Эрвин может хотя бы на время переключиться. Стать обычным. Он ведь такой же человек, разве что способен своей пламенной речью отправить с сотню новобранцев на верную смерть, и сделать смрадно пахнущую гнилым мясом и кровью гору из трупов и вины вперемешку с надеждой на какое-то там ебучее будущее и страхом ещё выше. И это совсем не то, чему можно завидовать.

Он тоже убивает людей. Прямо как титан. И руки у него в крови даже не по локоть. Кто-то должен бороться. Кто-то должен принять на себя всю вину. Кто-то должен возвращаться с разведки даже не с половиной отряда и, сжимая челюсти, делать вид, что не слышит плача и злобных криков по обеим сторонам.

В своих редких снах Эрвин смотрит на себя и на эту гору тел, на которой он стоит. Он весь в чужой крови, которая резко контрастирует со светлыми волосами и кожей, некрасиво темнит его плащ и, стекая по лицу, делает его голубые глаза холодными и безжизненными. Отталкивающе? Пожалуй. Эрвин Смит так и должен выглядеть.

Леви, рассматривающий его лицо, словно в первый раз, так, видимо, не считает. Эрвин почти готов спросить, что же нового Аккерман в нём увидел, но его опережают.

— Ты красивый.

Он никогда не привыкнет к тому, _как_ Леви говорит о таких вещах. Словно это общеизвестный факт. Эрвин почти смущённо улыбается и тянется к губам Леви, чтобы коротко поцеловать.

— Я уже не дам тебе заниматься бумагами. Пойдём спать.

У Эрвина нет сил сопротивляться.

***

— Я о своём выборе жалеть не стану, — говорит Леви.

До первого раза, когда он почти захлёбывается болью, он уверен, что не врёт. Он действительно не жалеет: Эрвин сполна заслужил, наконец, покой. Леви уверен, что за столько времени, что он служит в разведкорпусе, любой бы свыкся с вероятностью потерять всех своих сослуживцев в течение одной вылазки, потому что весь твой профессионализм перестаёт работать, когда ты покидаешь относительно безопасную территорию внутри стен. Остаётся лишь одно правило — выживи сам и сделай так, чтобы выжил кто-нибудь другой. И Леви уверен, что он с этим свыкся тоже. Был уверен.

Леви говорит себе, что прекрасно понимал, что такое служба в разведке. Леви бесит думать, что он себе врал, потому что ничего из этого не работает, когда его в первый раз накрывает осознанием, что Эрвин не просто отошёл куда-то и сейчас вернётся. Это происходит в ту же ночь, когда они с победой — и с плохими новостями — возвращаются обратно.

Леви _знает_ , что Ханджи забрала в свою комнату пару бутылок спиртного и слышит плохо скрываемые всхлипы, проходя мимо. Он на неё злится и хочет встряхнуть за плечи. Её плач звучит как подтверждение, что Эрвина больше нет. А Леви погряз в стадии отрицания.

***

Эрвин теперь обнимает его только одной рукой. Леви замечает, что он так и не свыкся с частичной потерей дееспособности. Знает, что Эрвину не нравится чувство беспомощности, знает, что он пытается делать всё сам, и, справедливости ради, Леви действительно не носится с ним, как курица с яйцом. Не то чтобы он отказался, если бы Эрвину в самом деле требовалось так много помощи. Не удержался бы от ядовитых комментариев, конечно, но помогал бы. Но Эрвин не был бы там, где он сейчас, если бы отсутствие руки могло его подкосить. Этого, конечно, стоило когда-то ожидать, но Смит, видимо, как и многие, просто предпочитал об этом не думать. Со временем Леви даже научился замечать момент, когда Эрвин вспоминает о руке, от которой почти ничего не осталось. Целует, чтобы отвлечь. Он привыкнет.

Леви всё так же приходит к нему ближе к ночи, чтобы отвести спать. Всё так же сидит у Эрвина на коленях, переставая воспринимать весь мир вокруг, кроме Смита. Это их способ отдохнуть, абстрагироваться. Не думать ни о чём настолько, насколько получится.

Эрвин пытается себя мысленно одёргивать, когда снова против воли концентрируется на этом, но получается из рук вон плохо, либо ему это нравится и он намеренно плохо старается. Пора бы признаться себе, что его тяготит ко второму варианту. Он, конечно, никогда не скажет вслух, потому что знает, как Леви не любит свой рост и комплекцию, но Эрвина иногда кроет, и он замечает, какой Леви по сравнению с ним _маленький_. Его от этого сразу хочется прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. Эрвин не раз и не два видел Леви в бою, давно усвоил, что его силе и ловкости позавидовал бы любой, и что недостаток в росте с лихвой компенсируется умением убивать, но когда Леви сидит у него на коленях или переплетает их пальцы, Смит не в силах переключать своё внимание на что-то другое. Он замечает — и ценит — даже то, что Леви, не поклонник физического контакта, часто проявляет инициативу сам. Смит даже чувствует себя особенным.

Завтра они отправляются к стене Мария. Сегодня днём Леви, не скрывая злости из-за упрямства Эрвина и обращения к нему как _к какому-то подчинённому_ , с притворным сожалением сказал, что придётся сломать Эрвину обе ноги, чтобы он перестал придумывать тупые отговорки и остался тут. Почти заботливо пообещал, что они потом легко срастутся.

**_—_ ** **_Сегодня мы пьём за возвращение стены Мария!_ **

Леви, сидя в стороне, лениво наблюдает за тем, как Кирштайн и Йегер бьют друг другу морды, а остальные готовы перегрызть глотки своих некогда товарищей за кусок мяса побольше. Вмешиваться не спешит. Ему почти по-настоящему занимательно смотреть и ждать, когда они поймут, что никто их разнимать не собирается и сделать вид, что они ещё не закончили и не победил никто, но они обязательно (!) продолжат, не выйдет. Эти оба на данный момент — самая захватывающая часть обозримой Аккерманом панорамы.

Когда Леви надоедает наблюдать за уже порядком опьяневшими бойцами, под дых получают и Эрен, и Жан. Им не повредит. Леви даже благородно старается ударить обоих с одинаковой силой, чтобы никому не было обидно.

Больше он здесь задерживаться не хочет. Выходит на улицу и садится задницей прямо на каменную укладку под собой, поставив рядом кружку. В пабе шумно и слишком сильно пахнет жареным мясом, потом и алкоголем, а здесь едва ли кто-то пройдёт в такое время суток, поэтому у Леви есть возможность побыть одному и подышать свежим воздухом.

_Была._

Йегера слышно издалека. Леви поначалу безучастно слушает их разговор. Не чувствует себя виноватым за то, что подслушивает, но потом понимает, что наблюдает за чем-то очень личным и интимным. Эти трое друг другу как семья. Армин говорит о каком-то море, видимо, не в первый раз сокрушаясь, что Эрен и Микаса ему не верят. Интересно, конечно, было послушать о том, как они напоминают друг другу, за что борются, но Леви, поднимаясь и опустошая кружку до конца, слегка пошатнувшись и вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони (он это терпеть не может, но сейчас даже не обращает внимания, не думая о том, за сколько всего **_грязного_** он сегодня успел подержаться), решает направиться прямиком в знакомый кабинет. К тому, за что борется он сам.

Кабинет закрыт. От него словно веет холодом, и сердце Леви пропускает удар, хотя он точно знает, что если Эрвина нет тут, то он у себя в комнате.

Стук в дверь. Голос Эрвина за ней. Леви впервые за весь вечер чувствует, что оказался там, где должен был быть.

Эрвин тепло ему улыбается. Леви замирает на мгновение, осознав, как редко видел что-то подобное. Он подходит к Смиту достаточно близко, чтобы он уткнулся носом в его живот, а Леви запустил руки в его волосы, то перебирая длинные светлые пряди, то проводя пальцами по не так давно обновлённому ёжику. Его работа.

Эрвин чувствует слабый запах алкоголя.

— Что-то ты рано.

— Этот зверёныш и Кирштайн снова выясняли отношения, пришлось въебать обоим, чтобы успокоились. Кто-то из них потом заблевал пол, я не хотел там оставаться.

«Ну ты бешеный,» — думает Эрвин, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Он ведь знает, что загаженный пол — с высокой вероятностью результат непривычки или нежелания Леви сдерживать силу, хотя почти уверен, что на самом деле эта балда всегда знает, как нужно бить.

— Смешно тебе? — сразу же слышится голос сверху.

Эрвин улыбается сильнее и закрывает глаза.

Леви, шипя, ругается, расстёгивая уже ненавистную ему рубашку Эрвина. Со своей он расправился быстро, а вот чужую словно вся Вселенная не даёт, наконец, расстегнуть. Эрвин наблюдает за Леви с нескрываемым интересом. Аккерман и сводит брови вместе куда выразительнее, и ругается, не сдерживаясь (не то чтобы он сдерживался от весьма нелитературных комментариев будучи трезвым). Он крайне редко позволяет себе выпить больше нужного, а сейчас от него пахнет спиртным — не сказать, что неприятно, — и несёт таким жаром, что Эрвин, ощущая его, заводится и сам. Леви сидит у него на бёдрах, уже без рубашки, такой растрёпанный, с покрасневшими щеками и ушами, — у Эрвина в комнате освещение достаточно тусклое, и на данный момент присутствует только на столе в другом углу, но он уверен, что ему не кажется — возбуждённый, такой _настоящий_ _и живой_. Смит хочет обратиться именно к нему.

— Леви.– почти нехотя говорит он в перерывах между короткими поцелуями.

Леви в ответ, пытаясь в это время отдышаться, смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Да так, словно забыл, что Эрвин вообще-то умеет разговаривать.

— Скажи мне, что я делаю всё правильно.

Леви за секунду ограждается стенами и холоднеет. Эрвин изо всех сил пытается не жалеть о сказанном.

— … ты соображаешь? Ты бы ещё попросил об этом чуточку попозже, когда я перестану соображать и буду стонать тебе в ухо как распутная девка.

Эрвин с надеждой смотрит в глаза Леви. Знает, что он на самом деле ни капли не злится. Всё, что он хочет, — услышать «да».

— Не скажу.

Смит смотрит на него, как потерявшийся на ярмарке ребёнок. Леви смотрит с напускным раздражением, но его взгляд смягчается за полсекунды до того, как он говорит то, что Эрвин надеется не забыть даже если ему отшибёт когда-нибудь всю память к чёртовой матери.

— Меня не волнует, что ты делаешь. Прав ты или нет. Я тебе верю и пойду за тобой куда угодно… Эрвин. Выполню любой твой приказ.

— Спа-

— Или сломаю обе ноги, чтобы ты не пытался больше себя убить.

— Ну ты бешеный.

Леви целует его нежно и тепло. Так, как обычно его целует Эрвин, пока Аккерман не начнёт его торопить, потому что Эрвин заставляет его просто _гореть_. Теперь движения у Леви уже не такие резкие и порывистые, а (как бы назвал это Смит и как бы точно не согласился назвать это Леви) полные любви. Аккерман, сбиваясь, дышит прямо рядом с ухом, когда Эрвин прижимает его к себе, целуя в шею. Больше всего на свете он любит распалять, тянуть до последнего и слушать, как Леви, раз пять сказав, чтобы Смит заканчивал его изводить и уже занялся чем-то полезным, начинает тихо стонать, поддаваясь на его провокации; и сейчас с особенным энтузиазмом. О, как он это любит. Леви закрывает глаза, прижимаясь к Эрвину ближе, неразборчиво водит руками по его затылку, запуская их в волосы, чтобы точно чувствовать, что Смит близко и никуда не денется. В голове каша.

**_боже правый я умру за тебя я так тебя люблю я убью любого кто посмеет забрать тебя у меня я не хочу бороться ни за какое будущее если тебя не будет там_ **

Кажется, Леви тогда не выдержал и сказал всё это вслух. Он не запомнил и не стал спрашивать.

Эрвин, замерев, внимательно слушает, смотрит прямо перед собой. В глазах всё плывёт, а в груди щемит от нахлынувших чувств. Он будет бороться до последнего, чтобы услышать это ещё хотя бы один раз.

_Нам всем нужно упиться чем-то сполна, иначе мы долго не протянем. Мы живём во власти того, что нас пьянит._

Леви резко открывает глаза.

Прямо над ним потолок. В комнате становится невыносимо холодно, неуютно и очень пусто. Руки крепко сжимают чужой пиджак.

_Вещи Эрвина когда-то перестанут им пахнуть._

**_Эрвин больше не придёт._ **

По вискам, попадая в уши, текут слёзы.

***

Леви не верит тому, что видит. Прямо перед ним столько воды, сколько он не смог бы представить даже будучи ребёнком.

«Вот бы ты был здесь, Эрвин. Тебе бы понравилось.»


End file.
